the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Demigods of Anubis (Percy Jackson and HOA Crossover)
*Camp Half Blood* "Grover Percy and Annabeth I need to speak with you" Chiron said as the demigods finished playing Capture The Flag. Grover says,"Great, We're in does he want now?!" Percy answers,"Grover, you read my mind." Annabeth rolls her eyes saying,"You two shut up" The 3 walked to the infirmary looking for Chiron. "There you are I need to tell you something." Chiron said while looking at pictures of Camp Half Blood. Percy says,"You need to tell us something?" Grover says,"Shoot it out!" Chiron says,"Well,I'm sending you 3 on a mission." Percy and Annabeth shot looks at each other. Grover says,"*Smiles* A mission?" Chiron answers,"Yes a mission.I'm sending you to an English Boarding school" Annabeth and Percy had a shocked worried face Percy yells,"What?! Why?!" Chiron answers,"The Osirian." Annabeth says,"Osirian?" "The descendant of Osiris himself in Egyptian History" Chiron answered. Grover says,"What does he have to do with this?" "The Osirian has awoken." Percy thinks I heard Eddie went to some English Boarding School maybe this could be the one... Grover says," Yo Percy you alright?" Percy snapped out of his thoughts saying,"WHAT?!" Annabeth asks,"When will we be leaving and what do we have to do?" Chiron says,"The Osirian has the Cup of Ankh and the Staff of Osiris the Egyptians and Greeks have been in war for a long time and it's time to put the war to end." Percy says,"So..." Chiron says,"The Greek Gods and Egyptian Gods have chosen a day to bring the demigods and the protectors of Amneris together in peace." Grover says," How are we gonna go?" Chiron says,"I want you to board to England and I'll enroll you there." Annabeth says," Great all my years in school I have to go another year-" Chiron interrupts "You'll be in Anubis for 5 weeks" Grover says,"5 weeks?!" Chiron says,"Yes" Chiron says," I need you to find The gem of Demigods Robert Frobisher Smythe stole it from us and his wife used it for the Mask of 's unknown if the mask of Anubis is still in Anubis so I want you to find it and steal the gem. *Anubis House* "Alfie!I want my history book back!" Willow yelled running after Alfie. "Awwww but I like it when wee run together!" Alfie said. Joy Mara and KT were in the living room talking about girly stuff while Eddie was eating a hoagie and Fabian was reading 'Are you afraid of the dark' Jerome was doing something weird with the sink in the kitchen wrenching it. Patricia was mad at Eddie for calling her 'Patty' as she hates the walks into the living room and Eddie says,"Patricia! I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you Patty!" Patricia says,"I'm not mad at that doofus." Patricia sat next to KT and started talking to KT Joy and Mara. Eddie says,"Well Geez I feel so loved..." Joy glares at Eddie. *Next Day* It was breakfast and the kids sat at the table when there was a loud knock on the door as Trudy went to get it. Outside the door were Annabeth Percy and Grover. Grover says,"OK guys listen to the plan Annabeth you control you're anger towards these kids-" Annabeth cuts Grover off saying,"You don't tell me what to do and these kids better not piss me off." Percy says,"Well-" Trudy answers the door saying,"Hello Darlings you must be the new students!Come in Come in!" Percy Annabeth and Grover walked in. Trudy says,"Sit in the living room I'll go bring more chairs to the breakfast table." Patricia says,"Newbies?!" "Percy?!" Eddie said in surprise "Eddie?!" Percy said "Dude,It's been since...OH GOSH WHAT HAPPENED?!" Eddie asked. "Well I'm in this Summer Camp that's a school" Percy answered. "Wait you know him?" Annabeth and Patricia asked? Patricia glared at Annabeth and Annabeth glared at Patricia Grover says,"I feel some serious problems in you're relationships Eddie Percy." Eddie says,"Grover! Oh gosh now I regret my dad transferring me from Yancy Academy!" Percy Grover and Eddie had a group hug. Jerome says,"So let me get this straight Eddie knows Grover and Percy?Then who's the girl over there?" Jerome pointed to Annabeth. Annabeth took her pony tail out saying,"Annabeth Chase" walking up to the table. Alfie says,"Woah-" Jerome says,"Hot..." "Jerome!" Joy said. KT says,"So where are you from?" Grover answers,"Yancy Academy" Alfie says,"I think I like these newbies..." Willow says,"Welcome to Anubis!" Mara says,"So did Victor say where you will be rooming?" Trudy says,"Annabeth is rooming with Patricia and Mara-" Patricia says,"What?!" "Great...I have to share a room with her" Annabeth said in sarcasm and rolling her eyes. "What was that?" Patricia asked . Annabeth answered,"Oh you heard me..." Jerome says,"This is going to be interesting..." Percy looked at Patricia and Annabeth Trudy continues,"Anyways, Grover you're rooming with Alfie and Jerome and Percy you're rooming with Eddie and Fabian." Eddie says,"Welcome to the house dude!" Fabian says,"We should get going..." KT says,"Yea! I'm gonna go..." KT and Fabian walked out the house to the school together. Alfie says,"Willow do you wanna walk to school together?" "Awww Alfie I'd love to!" Willow answered with a spongebob smile The Anubis Residents walk to school while Percy Annabeth and Grover stayed home. Annabeth walks to the kitchen along with Grover and says,"This place is creepy..." Grover says,"Creepy towers." Annabeth says,"Well SOME of the kids here are nice except-" Grover cuts Annabeth saying,"Remember you can't get angry at the students! You can't pull out you're weapons!" Annabeth says,"But you don't know how I already hate that Patricia girl..." Percy says,"Just calm down..." ' Well this is it for now guys I hope you liked it! I will do more! ' Category:Blog posts